Descendants: Midquels
by DescendantBrent
Summary: A trilogy of action fantasy movies set between Descendants 1 & 2. The VK's defend the kingdom from unexpected villains, learning about magic, scifi, & time travel. The stories feel similar to a comic book in tone. My goal when writing these stories was for them to be humourus, romantic, & fun to read, while staying true to the canon of the movies. Thank you for reading & reviewing.
1. Descendants: Crouching Tiger

Descendants: Crouching Tiger

It's a beautiful Friday morning. The students of Auradon are socializing on the school grounds. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrive and break into song. Ben, Doug, and Jane join in following their lead. The Villain Kids are happy they are finally accepted by the other students. The bell rings and everyone begrudgingly goes to class.

The students break up into groups for Gym Class. They spar with rapiers. The new student Gwyn impresses everybody with her sword skills. She approaches Ben and introduces herself. "Hey, I'm Gwyn, Robin Hood and Marian's daughter. I just moved here from Sherwood. I was on the Falcon's R.O.A.R. team. "She gets very close to Ben and beams him a smile while batting her lashes.

"Wow. I'm Ben. Welcome to Auradon Prep." He says taking a step backward. He smiles awkwardly and tries to appear polite. Mal walks past shoulder checking her.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She says. Gwyn and Mal lock in a death stare. They raise swords for a moment. The Gym teacher shouts

"Mal please don't interrupt practice, return to your group." Mal protests and the coach and she begin to argue.

Wild animals rush out of the tree line. Hundreds of wolves, a few bears, raccoons, even some squirrels. The students scream and run away in confusion. The coach begins to panic. He composes himself and shouts

"Everyone please return to the gym in a calm and orderly fashion." The school is in anarchy, it's chaos. The animals begin destroying the equipment and the grounds. People are getting hurt.

Ben and his group defend themselves with their rapiers. Mal tries to fight two wolves with magical blasts. A third wolf tackles her from behind. She falls to the ground hitting her head. The world goes fuzzy; she sees a person swing out of the forest and run toward her. She passes out. Ben watches as a shadowy figure of a boy kidnaps his girlfriend. Watching all of it is a dark ominous presence in the forest, the shape of a tiger. It disappears back into the dark underbrush.

The authorities arrive and begin to march towards the forest in a line. They are all clad in gold and blue armour bearing the royal insignia. They draw swords and chase the animals away. The animals retreat back from whence they came. Ben, Jay, Doug, Evie, Jane, and Gwyn pursue the boy into the woods. They see the silhouette of the boy jumping from tree to tree. Carlos is paralyzed with fear. He does not go with them for fear of the wolves.

The teachers confine everyone indoors. The knights reorganize and guard the school. The search party travels deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Ben is very concerned.

Gwyn reassures him. "I'll save her don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to that girl. I've got business with her first."

* * *

Carlos is in the gym, he is anxious for his friends and wishes he was braver. He remembered how Snow White conquered both the forest and its animals. He slips away from the others and goes to find her. He knocks on her door. When she opens he explains what happened and asks for help. She agrees and assigns him a montage of cleaning tasks. He doesn't understand why. She asks "Have you ever seen Karate Kid?" He shakes his head.

* * *

Back in the wilderness, multiple red eyes appear in the darkness. The group forms a circle back to back as the animals attack again. It's so dark the group gets separated during the battle. Meanwhile, Mal wakes up. She is in a tree house with a handsome young man. He says "Hello. Be careful you got a nasty bump on the head. My name is Brent. I'm Tarzan and Jane's son."

"It is Nice to meet you," Mal says sitting up.

He explains "I saved you from those vicious animals. I've lived out here a while and they've never acted that way before. They won't even speak to me."

Mal stands up rubbing her head. She says "I heard rumours a 'crazy wild boy' living out in the woods."

Brent laughs "They're true I guess. I came out here to be alone. My mother wanted me to have the finest education, while my dad wanted me to stay in Africa and be King of the Jungle. Auradon was sort of a test. I'm supposed to make these huge decisions about my future. I never really wanted to be here."

"I know what parental pressure is like, believe me." Mal says.

Brent smiles. "Plus the kids and the teachers were not kind to me. I'm not used to this whole civilized 'royal' lifestyle." He says.

"Another thing we have in common." Mal says with a laugh. Brent leans closer to Mal.

He says "I saw you at school. You're different from the other girls; you aren't bothered by what people think. You're so kind, and independent, and… beautiful." Brent says.

Brent begins to sing "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins. Brent slowly moves toward Mal. He reaches for her cheek, she turns away.

"I already have the greatest boyfriend." She says. Brent turns away. He looks down for a while but nods.

"I'll take you back now." He says.

* * *

Evie and Doug now lost in the woods have fallen down a trench. Doug is hanging on to a tree root with his right hand and Evie's hand with his left. The root snaps. They fall; rolling head over heels. Down the rabbit hole. They untangle themselves and discover they are in the woods of Wonderland.

Doug looks upward trying to find the way back out. A smile appears on a nearby tree. Doug says "I wish I had brought a rope or some more survival tools. How are we going to climb back up?"

The smile begins to speak "It has been so boring around here since Alice left. And now you want to leave me as well?" The smile turns into a cat.

Doug sharply answers "Yes we do."

The cat responds "Do what Alice would do."

Evie looks cheerfully at him and asks "Which is?"

The cat finishes "To go up you have to go through." The cat pulls down on a branch of the tree; mechanical clicks are heard as a hidden door opens in the trunk. Through the doorway is an open field. Doug and Evie can see the Palace of Hearts in the distance. They go through the shortcut. Cheshire smiles at Evie who pets his head. He purrs as she goes past. He scowls at Doug however.

* * *

Jane holds firmly to Gwyn's arm as they walk towards the sound of Ben and Jay's voices. Jane is very much afraid. They all breathe a sigh of relief when they meet. Gwyn tries to nuzzle up to Ben but he turns away. He says "I'm worried about Evie and Doug still."

Jay looks from Jane to Ben. "I'm not so sure about your plan here Ben."

"I'll follow your lead." Gwyn chimes in.

Ben gestures to Jay and entreats him "Listen we just have to stick together and find Mal. Were a team, parts of the same body. Remember Jay?"

Jay replies "Okay let's keep going. I think it's this way." Jay leads the others deeper into the woods with a lackadaisical expression on his face.

* * *

Carlos confronts Snow. "Why are you wasting my time with this stuff?" He asks wearing an apron and holding a sponge in his hand. "I have to help my friends." Dude sits nearby and looks up at her inquisitively.

Snow White reassures him "This is how I learned. Now you know how to be dedicated and humble. The animals will see that in you and trust you. You don't have to be afraid of them nor they you. You are pure of heart." She begins to sing. Carlos watches and joins in. Animals gather around them. As the song ends birds are perched on Carlos' shoulders and head. There is a deer helping with his chores and mice are helping sweep up. He smiles and says goodbye to them all. He heads for the forest.

Dude runs up to the line of knights and barks at them. Three of the knights try and grab Dude as he runs in circles. Carlos sneaks past them while they are distracted and runs into the trees.

* * *

In the forest on a rock formation, Shere Kahn stands at the peak of the rock. He addresses a gathered crowd of animals. He sings an evil song about how he will kill all the humans. He hates their fire, their magic, and their Wi-Fi. He petitions their help in defeating the humans. "Let's take back our land!" He roars. The animals shout in agreement.

* * *

Evie and Doug are playing Croquet with the Queen of Hearts. Evie lines up a shot with her Flamingo club. Doug whispers to her "We have to figure out a way of getting out of this."

Cheshire's face appears again. "Let's make a trade, give me some fun. We'll get the Queen in disarray. I'll get you out of the game and on your way." Evie and Doug nod. The cat disappears.

Evie announces "We must be going our friends are in trouble." The Queen becomes upset and raises her voice. She forbids them from leaving. Doug grabs Evie's hand and they run as hip-hop music begins to play. They jump over The Queen's ball and hoop.

She turns red and yells "Guards off with their heads!" Cheshire invisibly trips her as she begins to chase them. Doug and Evie sing and dance through the palace as the guards chase them.

The King calls off the guards and pardons them. Cheshire enormous grin eclipses the moon. They continue the dance number through the hall of doors and out of Wonderland.

They Emerge from a tiny door and are back in the forest. They meet Brent, Mal, Jay, Ben, Gwyn, and Jane in a clearing. Everyone laughs and embrace in a huge group hug. Mal introduces Brent. But their reuniting is interrupted as animals suddenly surround them on all sides.

Everyone draws their swords and begins fighting off the wolves. Gwyn draws a bow and begins firing arrows. She pins a wolf to a tree. Brent uses a spear and swings from tree to tree fighting off animals. Jane and Mal use telekinesis spells to levitate ten wolves at once. They throw them back into more animals.

Shere Kahn begins chasing Brent. More and more animals flood in and overpower the teens. Suddenly Carlos swings in singing a song of battle. He has brought an army of his own animals who save the Descendants.

Brent kicks Shere Kahn out of a tree. He lands on his side. He becomes a cloud of purple smoke. It fades revealing Shere Kahn was actually the Magnificent Marvellous Mad Madame Mim. She lets out a wicked laugh. "Now I get to destroy the King and you traitorous villain kids. When I'm done with you I'm going to burn that school to the ground."

Evie immediately asks her mirror for information on Mim. She looks at Mal and shouts "Challenge her to a magic duel."

Mim Shouts "I accept!" And with an evil snicker transforms into a purple dragon. She swipes her tail in three-hundred-sixty-degree spin. She hits Jay, Ben, and Doug. They fly through the air and land in a clump. She casts a spell that makes all the animals evil. Ben holds his head with both hands and falls to the ground.

He lets out a roar and jumps to his feet. He snarls like an animal and lunges at his friends. He runs toward Mal. Mal begs him to stop as a Jay tackles him to the ground. They wrestle and Mal tries to talk Ben out of his state.

Gwyn aims an arrow at Mim and fires. It lands in the plates covering her belly. Moments later a spear strikes the same mark and splits the arrow in twain. Mim feels nothing as her scales are too tough. She turns and looks at Brent. She breathes a fireball straight at him. Before he is roasted Gwyn swings in on a vine and saves him. They hold each other in their arms and lock eyes as they swing through the air. "Hey," Brent says. Gwyn bats her lashes and says "Hey."

Carlos knocks a wolf to the ground before it scratches Jane. She thanks him with a great sigh of relief. The Cheshire cat appears beside Evie. He says "If you solve this riddle you can win."

Evie says "Alright." and scratches behind his ear. Chess revels in the attention for a moment but snaps to attention.

He says "I'm the reason you are in this glade.

Why in the forest has Mim stayed?

You will not find me under tree or bark,

I cannot go where it is dark.

What am I?"

Evie thinks for a second but says "You are sunlight." She reflects a bright light from her mirror into Mim's face. In response, she recoils in pain. Mal and Jane take notice and use magic to pull back the canopy of branches.

Light pours in; the once dark forest is now illuminated. Mim's skin boils and she shrieks in pain. The animals return to normal. Ben awkwardly lets go of Jay, stands and recomposes himself. Ben's father rides in on a horse in the same moment; the group of Knights and Fairy Godmother follow him. She traps Mim in a glass jar as she turns into a worm trying to dig her way into the soil.

Doug and Evie, Ben and Mal, and Brent and Gwyn all embrace each other. Jay crosses his arms and pouts. Jane and Carlos hug for a moment but awkwardly let go, still a little shy. The couples walk back to school holding hands. The knights and Fairy Godmother take Mim away.

All the students dance and sing in the gymnasium in celebration.

The End.


	2. Descendants: School Codes

Descendants: School Codes

Our heroes are sitting in the headmaster's office of Auradon Prep. "I can't believe all of you have done this!" Fairy Godmother says sharply. "You went into the woods with all those wild animals! You will all be serving detention this Saturday." She says flatly.

"What about Brent and Gwyn?" asks Mal.

"We can't find them." FGM answers.

* * *

Brent and Gwyn are boarding a steamboat as a crewman yells "All aboard for the Congo River!"

"I can't wait to meet your parents". Gwyn says.

* * *

"Well Mal shouldn't be punished, she didn't choose to be kidnapped," Ben says.

"Yah." The others chime in.

"Alright, Mal you are free to go." FGM concedes. "Remember no magic or cell phones allowed in detention."

* * *

Saturday morning in front of the school Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos walk up to the front door. Three cars come to a stop in the driveway. Ben says goodbye to Cogsworth. Cogsworth says "Next time remember to handle things better, you will never be a good king if you make hasty decisions." Ben closes the door nodding.

Jane says to her mother "I can't believe this whole thing. I mean it's absurd, detention, and on Saturday!"

FGM replies "I can't play favorites, now run along and don't let the others be bad influences."

In Doug's Vehicle Dopey says "Is this the first or the last time we do this?"

"Last…" Doug says looking dejected.

"Well get in there and use your time to your advantage." Dopey instructs.

"We're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing..." Doug says.

Dopey raises his voice "Well mister you figure out a way to study."

The cars drive away as the teens meet. "What are you doing here?" Evie asks Mal.

"I wanted to thank you guys for saving me," Mal says. "I guess I'll go to the mall for a while."

"I'll meet you there later," Evie says with a sad smile. Mal nods.

Mal and Ben hug as a limousine pulls up; a woman steps out with a short black haircut and a black dress. She says "The palace told me I could reach you here. I have a meeting scheduled." She says looking intently at Ben.

Ben awkwardly replies "Ah… I have to go to detention. Perhaps Mal could listen and I'll get back to you." Mal shoots Ben a glare. "I'll try and sneak out to meet you." He whispers to her.

Everyone enters the school. Mal and the woman sit down in the computer room while the others go to the library. Mr. Deley the crotchety chemistry teacher walks past the computer room and looks fondly at the woman in the black dress. He continues into the library.

Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Jane take their seats in the rows of desks. "Well, well, here we are! I want to congratulate you all for being on time." Deley says in a stern voice.

Jane raises her hand. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but… um…I don't, I don't belong in here…" she says softly.

Deley ignores her and continues "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways. You may not talk or move from your seats." Jay puts his feet on the desk causing his chair to squeak. "And you…" Deley says pointing at Jay. "will not sleep. Your assignment is to write an essay, no less than a thousand words. Telling me who you think you are?"

"Is this a test?" Jay asks. Deley passes out sheets of paper.

He says, "Maybe you'll learn something, maybe you'll decide whether or not you'll return."

"I'd like to answer that now," Doug says standing slowly. "That'd be a no. A no from me…"

"Sit down!" Deley orders.

Doug sadly slumps down saying "Yes sir."

Deley continues "My office is right across the hall." he points with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. "Any noise or monkey business is ill-advised, any questions?"

"I got a question; does Elton John know you raid his wardrobe?" Jay says grinning.

"I'll give you the answer next Saturday. Doesn't mess with the bull cause you'll get the horns." Deley says before turning and leaving.

* * *

The woman introduces herself to Mal. "Hello my name is Quorra, I represent ENCOM." She begins a holographic business presentation. "We have developed a computer system capable of storing human beings. We have already implemented systems in South America," a photo of Quorra and Emperor Kuzco appears. Quorra has an emotionless expression while Kuzco is trying to kiss her. "and Asia." She says as a photo of Quorra and Mulan shaking hands appears. Mulan is in uniform as the Head of China's National Security.

"How is that possible?" Mal asks.

"This laptop is actually a quantum computer." Quorra answers. "With this digitizing laser, a person can change into a form that can enter computer systems. The Genome is quite complex, so we also utilize the storage capacity of human cells themselves. The computer mostly contains and processes the subjects. I was hoping to get the King to allow the transfer of prisoners from the Isle of the Lost to this computer system. The advantages are considerably higher, for instance, a higher level of security is maintained and without the need for magic. I understand there was a recent incident with an escaped convict."

"Mim," Mal says under her breath.

* * *

Jay mumbles "We wouldn't be here if Ben hadn't chased Mal into the woods."

"What are you talking about?" Ben says annoyed.

"Take a hint buddy; she'd rather be lost in the woods or in the arms of that feral boy than be with you," Jay says.

"You chose to go after her too." Ben retorts.

"It wasn't a command from the king?" Jay says sarcastically.

"I'm the reason you attend this school remember?" Ben says getting exasperated.

"You only did that so Mal could be at the same school as you, which is weird by the way," Jay says.

"Can you both keep your voices down?" Jane says sheepishly eyeing the door.

"Yah just shut up!" Ben says angrily to Jay.

"Oh, I'll just do whatever the wealthy politician says," Jay says mockingly.

"No Talking!" Deley shouts from across the hall.

"Prince!" Jay half-whispers.

* * *

Quorra continues "I'm developing several changes to control subject's aggression and behavior. The program would allow us to control memories and correct psychological damage…"

"Excuse me!" Mal interrupts. "This is absolutely crazy! I have friends and family on that island." Mal leaps to her feet and begins dialing her phone and pacing angrily. Quorra frowns and starts typing on her computer. Mal shouts "What gives you the right to control hundreds of people's minds, how do you decide what's right and wrong, I'm calling the police these people need to be released and…"

A white flash of light from the computer hits Mal. Her body pixelates and disappears.

"What was?" Mal asks looking around. The school looks very different. It's dark and quiet until flashes of light stream through the window and Mal hears strange noises outside. She cautiously steps down the hall and outside. Instead of trees and nature, she finds herself in a city full of buildings. Towers and walls extend high above her, all with crenellations like a castle. The buildings are smooth and black, but every shape has a colorful neon trim.

A shape appears in the sky. It emerges from behind a tower slowly descending like a bird of prey. It looks like a black cursive G or perhaps the letter D but turned ninety degrees. It has bright orange lights on its edges. It lands directly in front of Mal. People clad in strange armor immediately appear as if from nowhere and surround Mal forcing her onto this ship. Mal tries to cast a time stop spell, nothing happens. She tries an energy blast. Her magic doesn't work here.

The strangers say in a monotone "Program. You will be processed and taken to the game grid." She is restrained as the flying alphabet fridge magnet rises into the sky.

* * *

Jay walks around the library shuffling books and tossing some on the floor. "Stop it. You're messing up the Deley Decimal system." Doug says.

"You'd better not get me in trouble," Jane adds.

"Keep your glass shoes on." Jay fires back.

Ben turns to Jay and says, "I'd say don't steal anything, but reading a book would be a new experience for you."

"Said the captain of the tourney team," Jay responds.

"We don't have to fight," Carlos says.

"Don't you have a dog to make out with?" Jay says.

"Jay stop it now," Evie says demandingly.

"Hey Evie, aren't you like Snow white's step-sister?" Jay asks. "Who was your mom again?" Jay asks pointing to Doug. "You could be cousins for all we know."

Ben stands up and angrily steps toward Jay. "You wanna start something?" Jay taunts.

"I will drop you right here." Ben threatens.

"Go get the rest of the team," Jay says.

"It'll take two seconds," Ben says.

"Why don't you go beast mode?" Jay mocks.

Deley's footsteps approach. Ben quickly sits down. "Why are you out of your seat?" Deley asks.

Jay responds with "Eat my shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday," Deley says. Jay stares at him for a few moments but sits down.

* * *

A floating platform carries Mal upward. She is wearing her own set of black armor. It has lines of purple and green energy slowly flowing through its circuit board like designs. She is brought to a rounded glass room. It hangs in the air on nothing. The door closes behind her. Standing at the opposite end of the room is a tall man. He is dressed in a long purple robe. He has large pointy shoulder pads, a red and black cape, a Z on his chest, horns on his head, and a ridiculous yellow smile on his face. But what really grabs Mal's attention is the large gun in his right hand. It has three barrels, a power dial, and a tube connected to his back.

"Another Space Ranger, bring me Buzz Lightyear already." He says in a deep black man's voice.

"Begin," Says a computer voice.

Immediately her opponent fires his gun, Mal rolls to one side as energy orbs whiz past her face. He fired three shots before Mal realized what was going on. The shots ricochet off the glass and bounce around the room. The orbs make a distinctive 'Ping' and 'Pong' noise when they strike the walls.

Outside in the arena, Mal sees other glass rooms. Other people are fighting, catching and throwing colorful disks at one another. Over her shoulder, she sees her own disk and snatches it off her back.

She throws her disk at her enemy. He shoots it out of the air sending it bouncing wildly towards Mal. Mal clumsily catches the disk. The plasma balls fade. The Man launches himself forward as if on wheels. He travels without moving his feet, like the nun from Blues Brothers. Mal throws her disk again straight at him. He shoots at the same time. The orb goes to the ceiling while the disk smashes right through the floor leaving a hole. The man has no time to react as he falls through the hole a millisecond later. He screams "Nooooo…" as he falls. A musical tone is heard signifying the end of the game.

Mal is lowered from the room to the lower level of this stadium. She stands in the center of a large racetrack. A small podium rises in front of her and dispenses a baton. Mal cautiously takes it and the podium retracts back into the floor. A tourney fields distance away a man and woman arise from the floor on an elevator.

"I am Yzma!" declares the small old lady.

"And I'm Kronk." the muscular man says. They each hold out their batons.

"Is this where we sword fight?" Mal asks taking her baton in both hands like a sword. "Two against one doesn't seem fair," Mal says.

The pair leans forward holding their batons out as energy envelops them. The light solidifies around them forming vehicles. Yzma rides a large motorcycle to Mal's right while Kronk holds tightly to the attached sidecar. Mal imitates them as a purple motorcycle takes shape around her. Mal begins driving slowly. Each motorcycle begins leaving a laser wall behind them. Daft Punk music begins playing.

Yzma lets out a villainess cackle. "Have you ever done this before?" she asks cheerfully.

"I've ridden doubles on my boyfriend's moped a couple of time," Mal says sheepishly.

Yzma laughs even harder. "I think that's sweet," Kronk says softly.

Yzma pulls up and follows side by side with Mal. They twist left, then right, left and right. Yzma leans down lower and lower, picking up more and more speed. Mal bravely accelerates to keep up. She is never quite as fast as Yzma. Yzma puts more and more pressure on Mal. A jump rises from the floor causing Mal to launch into the air and accidentally leap over Yzma's trail. Yzma catches up as the three head for a pair of long tunnels.

Kronk's sidecar detaches and he wheels away in a circular arch, his wheels make a cartoonish squeaking noise as he does. Mal and Yzma each enter a tunnel. Kronk travels towards what looks like two railway switches. Between them is a sign reading "PNP 001 and PNP 002 transistor base current."

Yzma yells "Pull the lever, Kronk!"

He pulls the left lever and a laser wall materializes in front of Yzma. "That's the wrong lever Kronk!" she says before hitting the wall and derezzing.

Kronk hunches forward grimacing. He whispers "Sorry." and tiptoes away. The same musical tone pays. The crowd goes wild… all four of them clap halfheartedly. Roger Ebert slowly stands, turns and leaves the stadium. At the front desk, he asks for his money back.

* * *

Back in the library, everyone is eating lunch. "What are we having?" Jay says sitting down beside Doug.

"Uh, it's your standard regular lunch I guess…" he answers.

"Milk?" Jay asks holding a thermos.

"Soup," Doug says. Jay pulls a juice box from the paper bag.

"That's apple juice," Doug says.

"I can read," Jay says grumpily. "PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well, Doug, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your dad marry Mrs. Pots?" Jay asks. Carlos and Jane smile and look at each other.

"Here's my impression of life at big Doug's house," Jay announces standing up.

"Son?" Jay says in a deep voice.

"Yeah, dad?" He says in a childlike one.

"How's your day pal?"

"Great dad, how's yours?"

"Super, say son want to go work in the mine this weekend?"

"Great dad but, I've got homework to do."

"That's alright son, you can do it on the way."

"Gee!" he says in his childish voice.

He begins marching around the room swinging his arms. He sings in his low voice. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho!"

"What about your family?" Ben asks.

"Oh, that's easy. You stupid, worthless, no good, freeloading, big mouth, rude, dumb, jerk!" Jay says imitating his father.

"But dad…" He says softly.

"Be quiet! Get out there and steal more!" he says in his father's voice. "You'll never amount to anything unless you start pulling your weight and start acting like a real thief."

"Is that for real?" Jane asks. Carlos puts his hand on Jay's shoulder and they both look down sadly. The room is quiet for a while.

* * *

Mal is now standing in a smaller rectangular space. A computer voice begins speaking "You will now face off against Morgana, Ursula's evil sister in a Tourney game consisting ovvv…" the voice fades and turns off before it finishes. A panel in the wall retracts and opens. Light spills in and a man's silhouette appears in the door.

He steps forward and says, "Just in time, that is the worst level in the game." Mal walks up to him. He looks like Ben a little, handsome, with golden hair.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" she asks.

"My name's Sam Flynn, I'm here to rescue you." He replies.

"You're who?" she asks walking with him out the door. She sees a group of guards lying on the floor. Several people stand over them holding rifles and energy disks. There is a normal looking woman holding a light disk. Along with her is a little girl in a green sweater with candy in her hair, a burly homeless looking man with wild hair, no shoes and a half-buttoned pair of overalls, an angry looking woman with short blonde hair, wearing battle armour, and holding a very large gun and a tiny fellow in an ice cream man's uniform. Well, he is holding a hammer, so he could be a carpenter.

Sam continues "I was the CEO of ENCOM before Quorra trapped me in here. This is my friend Cat. These other people's names are Felix, Ralph, Vanellope and Sergeant Calhoun. They are video game characters. You see I created this world as a virtual reality console to play video games. I spent a lot of time in here and neglected my company. Quorra trapped me in here one day and started imprisoning more people."

"Is she insane?" Mal asks.

Sam shakes his head. He explains "She doesn't fully understand humans, she isn't one you see. She is an ISO. She was a living program in a computer that wanted to live in the real world. I brought her out but, her expectations were too high. She was angered by people. Their chaotic and destructive actions upset her. I didn't think she was dangerous but… she has been experimenting with the people in here. If a person gets derezzed in the games, she may reprogram them. She's trying to tamper with their minds, their free will. Once she perfects the technology she aims to enslave the whole world and run it like a computer."

"So, she's a… communist?" Mal asks tilting her head.

* * *

"Mal hasn't responded to my texts," Ben says.

"She probably found some cute clothes," Evie says pulling out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, be so kind, would you our friend Mal find?" Evie reads her mirror for a while. "Oh no! Mal is in trouble," Evie says to everyone.

"Again?" They say in unison.

"We need a plan," Evie says.

Quorra is sitting in the computer room typing. Deley leans against the wall by the door. "It's lunchtime," he says. "I know this great little Italian restaurant. It's hidden away on this side street. I know the owner and he would probably perform some live music if I asked him. What do you say?" (Lady and the Tramp Reference!)

Quorra looks up from the monitor and stares at him blankly.

* * *

"Time moves much faster in the grid" Sam explains. "One second in the real world is fifty in here. I've been trapped here for a week which feels like a whole year."

"This is horrible, why would she do this?" Mal asks.

"Well, I wasn't the best CEO or boyfriend for that matter. I was neglectful. She must be pretty mad." Sam says sadly.

"I've gathered most of the other prisoners to form a resistance. Quorra's been increasing the security programs recently and is preparing the mind control system. She's almost ready to launch the program; she named it the World Authority on Logical Thought." Sam explains as they walk towards the resistance base. "The only way to stop her is to get out of here, and the only way out is through the output portal. But it can only be activated from the other side or by Quorra herself."

"My friends can do it," Mal says.

"I hope so, we'd better hurry because once this new program comes online it will be impossible to leave," Sam says walking into a large hangar filled with blue and black aircraft.

* * *

Jay runs past the office hooting and hollering. "Excuse me," Deley says leaving the office and briskly walking after him.

Evie, Ben, and Doug peak around the corner of the hallway. "Okay, we have to get that computer," Doug says. The three of them run towards the computer room just as Quorra closes the door. They hear the lock click. Quorra doesn't want to talk to Deley anymore.

Deley finds Jay on the Tourney field operating the Dragon cannon. "I'm rotten to the core." He says shooting a ball past Deley.

Deley grabs him by the shirt and drags him inside saying "You just earned yourself the next eight Saturdays in detention. Two months!" He says holding up his fingers. "Two!" He throws Jay in a storage closet and locks the door.

"He's heading back to the library," Evie says in a panic. The three-run down the hallway, enter the library and sit down again.

Deley walks in as the teens try and hide their heavy breathing. "Jay won't be joining you; he has to be separated so that nothing distracts you from that essay. I expect five completed essays when the bell rings." He says marching out of the room.

At the same time, Jay climbs the shelves of the storage room and enters the ceiling. Jay starts crawling over the ceiling tiles humming the Pink Panther theme as he does.

"What now?" Ben asks. Just then the grille of the air vent flies off the wall and clangs on the floor. Jay exits the vent holding the computer above his head with both hands.

"I guess my dad taught me something useful after all." He says as his friends applaud and laugh.

"What about the woman?" Ben asks.

"She wasn't there." Jay answers opening the laptop and giving it to Doug.

Doug begins typing. "This code is actually very complex." He says sadly. "I don't know if I'll be able to…"

"Let me try." Carlos says cracking his knuckles. Carlos begins typing very quickly.

"He's always been inexplicably good with technology," Jane says with a shrug.

"I'm Sorry about all that stuff I said," Ben says to Jay. "I'm sorry to… to all of you." Jay says looking at everyone.

"Awww." They all say and embrace in a group hug.

"Done," Carlos says. "I've opened the portal, but it still has firewalls around it."

* * *

Mal looks at the horizon as a beam of blue light shoots into the sky. "Let's GO! Scramble the fighters!" Sam shouts. Fighter planes begin taking off. Each one is piloted by a villain. Mal, Sam and his friends board a large plane and take off as well. Mal looks down and sees ground forces marching out of the city.

Mal watches the amazing scene before her as they leave the dense castle-like city behind. The city is surrounded by a deep canyon and far in the distance; there is an enormous floating platform. There are several bridges from the platform to the city. The army begins crossing the largest center bridge as planes head towards the portal.

As they approach a large orange cylinder materializes around the portal. A large face appears on the cylinder. It is a man with a small mustache. He says in a booming voice "I am W.A.L.T., The World Authority on Logical Thought. You will all be reprogrammed".

Sam picks up the planes communicator and warns the resistance "Don't let him derez you or you'll be enslaved."

An army of enemy planes and infantry emerge from behind W.A.L.T. One of the soldiers walks up to W.A.L.T.'s face and says "So tomorrow all the security programs are forming a union and going on strike. We demand more time off with our families."

"Silence!" W.A.L.T. shouts sending out a beam that destroys the small man. "Get back to work you lazy guards."

More Daft Punk music plays and all the characters begin singing a song as they battle. All the planes begin leaving laser trail and shooting at one another. They dive, spiral and dogfight. The soldiers on foot begin shooting rifles and throwing identity disks. Sam's ship is hit from behind and makes an emergency landing on the platform. Ralph opens the door and begins smashing soldiers; he jumps from the ground to smash a plane out of the air and lands on a program driving a light cycle. He enters a fury that reminds Mal of a certain rage-filled Marvel character. Mal sees Zurg on the bridge shooting orbs at more of W.A.L.T.'s soldiers. Calhoun shoots and throws grenades at a group of guards. Vanellope flies a jet in the air which glitches and phases through several enemy planes destroying them. Felix is scrambling around repairing downed enemy vehicles. The resistance fighters begin piloting them to attack the guards. And Cat is fighting twenty guards at once using Mantis style Kung Fu.

All of W.A.L.T.'s forces are eventually defeated. As the last plane crashes into W.A.L.T.'s face he yells "Enough!" he sends out a shockwave or red energy. All the planes are knocked out of the sky. Every soldier is sent flying off the bridge into the chasm. Sam and Mal are closest but as they fall Mal grabs both Sam and the ledge. She swings Sam over and he also grabs the side of the platform.

A light cycle zooms across the bridge. Coming out of the distance is Kronk. He heads straight for W.A.L.T. He yells his battle cry at the top of his lungs "I haven't made spinach puffs in six months!" he collides with the force field and explodes with a flash and a shower of sparks.

A crack appears at the base of the shield. Mal and Sam climb up and lean over Kronk as he is dying. He whispers to Mal "Hurry, be with your boyfriend again." He coughs and dissolves away.

Mal throws her disk through the crack which bounces around hitting all the weak points in the giant head. W.A.L.T is destroyed, and a shower of sparks rains down like glitter and fireworks go off around the portal.

Sam and Mal take the first step on the pedestal when Quorra emerges from the light of the portal. Mal grabs her disk and prepares to fight. Sam calls out "Quorra, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to you. I was selfish. I love you."

Quorra looks sadly at him. "Maybe I should have talked to you more, instead of doing all this. What was I thinking? I got carried away." She says breaking down.

Sam and Quorra run to each other and hold one another crying. Mal rolls her eyes as the two of them. They all walk through the portal.

* * *

They emerge in the library. Mal and her friends hug.

Quorra says "Oh I love reading." She reaches for George Orwell's 1984.

Sam grabs her hand before she touches it. "How about we stick with Jules Verne?" He says.

Their fingers entwine, and they walk out of the library. Holding hands, they walk down the hallway.

Sam says, "Come on we have to release these prisoners to the Isle of the Lost and return the characters to their arcade machines."

The bell rings and the group exits together. Doug puts the last period on his essay and puts it down on the desk before catching up with his friends.

Deley walks in, picks up the paper, and begins to read.

"Dear Mr. Deley, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for what we did. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions."

Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jane, Carlos, and Jay all walk across the Tourney field laughing.

"But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…

…and an artist…

… a prince…

… an outcast…

… an overachiever…

… a basket case…

…and a criminal.

Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours, The Descendants."

Everyone thrusts their fist in the air in a silent cheer. Freeze frame credits roll.

The End.


	3. Descendants: Divinity War Part 1

Mim sits handcuffed to a table in a holding cell. A magic dampening field keeps her from transforming; the room is designed to contain sorcerers. The door opens and Eugene Fitzherbert walks in. He is wearing a white dress shirt and Black pants. He slams his detective badge down on the table as he sits down. He lets out a long Sigh.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know anything." Mim says acting senile.

Eugene rubs his temples. They sit quietly for a few moments.

"One minute I was on the Isle, the next I was in the forest," Mim confesses.

In a flashback we see a portal opens in the woods and Mim is pushed out by a mysterious figure in a cloak. Mim lands on her hands and knees. The cloaked man steps through the portal of green energy. With a wave of his hand green sparkles appear around Mim's head. He commands "Attack the school and draw the guards away from the city."

Mim nods with a blank stare and says in a monotone "Yes."

The man steps back through the portal as it disappears.

* * *

At the Museum of Cultural History, the guards leave their posts and head towards the school. With the building left defenceless Pain and Panic easily creep out of the bushes, and into the museum. The guards reach Auradon Prep and chase the attacking animals back into the forest. Another portal opens in the museum. The cloaked man emerges. Pain and Panic begin stealing magical objects from their displays and take them through the portal.

The cloaked man casually strolls through the museum. He looks at the replicas in glass cases and runs his hand over different artifacts. He says with mirth "Your precious armoury, gratefully accepted! We will need it." He opens a portal in the blue cylindrical chamber, he reaches through to grab Fairy Godmother's wand in his gloved hand.

Pain stops in front of the enchanted rose and poisoned apple, "What about this stuff?" he asks.

Panic slaps his head and says "You idiot! Those are replicas; they obviously aren't the real things."

They finish stealing the last of the legitimate magical weapons; replace everything they stole with plastic look-alikes, and leave through the portal.

On the other side of the portal, in a subterranean cavern, the man stands to look at his new collection of magical armaments.

He begins singing. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

The villainous man sings "Part of your world" but the lyrics are changed to be about his evil weapons and plan.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun.  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be, ruler of their world."

* * *

The man strolls past a receptionist and into Quorra's office. As she stands up surprised, he casts a spell on Quorra instructing her "You will collect the world's criminals and bring them to the Isle of the Lost for me." Quorra says "Ok." and begins typing on her computer. The man turns and leaves.

* * *

As Mim is defeated and the sunlight hits her, the spell the man cast on her mind fades away.

* * *

Quorra enters her computer and when she sets foot in the virtual world the magic wears off causing Quorra to come to her senses. She apologizes to Sam.

Sam and Quorra release the prisoners she collected onto the Isle of the Lost: Shan-Yu and his army, Yzma, Kronk, as well as various Incan criminals.

* * *

On the Isle another portal opens, the cloaked man and his henchman emerge. They distribute the magical weapons to the numerous armies now gathered on the Isle. "Prepare for Battle!" the man shouts. The army laughs and cheers in agreement.

 **Descendants: Divinity War**

"Another Monday," Mal sighs as she brushes her new blonde hair in the mirror. She packs her bag for school as notifications appear on her computer. The messages remind her of her dress fitting for cotillion, the lunch with Jasmine and Aladdin coming up, and the other twenty additional royal engagements approaching. Mal turns away from the screen letting out an exasperated huff; she puts some food into her mother's terrarium and then puts the last book into her bag in one fluid motion. Her eye moves to her spell book sitting on her dresser. She hesitates for a moment but throws it in her bag before she leaves. In the back of her head, she knows she has to stop using it. She reaches for the doorknob and her eyes flash green for a brief moment. "That was weird." She says quietly. She opens the door and heads for school. The terrarium is revealed to be empty.

Brent and Gwyn having returned from visiting Tarzan and Jane walk up to their friends on the school lawn. Mal and the others greet them and break into song and dance.

As the song ends thunder crashes. All the students look up in the sky.

The cloaked man is flying high above Auradon, he waves the magic wand lowering the barrier around the Isle. The criminals rush towards the kingdom. They quickly arrive on the shore of Auradon via pirate ships. Huns, Goblins, pirates, and all manner of villains spill out and begin invading the kingdom. They attack the Castle, the School, everything. The students begin to run in the opposite direction. There are explosions and fire raining down from the ship's cannons. The villains attack with their magical implements. Lighting, lasers, and magic are flying through the air. Unlucky citizens are struck down and captured by the horde.

The sky grows dark, all the planets align and energy courses through them. The Titans appear as constellations in the stars. The sky swirls like water going down a drain, the Titans take material form and land in the ocean with a loud crash. Tidal waves crash into the kingdom. The buildings on the coast are gone in an instant. The Titans march toward Mount Olympus crushing anything in their path. Zeus hurls lightning at them, which uselessly sizzles when it hits them.

As an army descends upon them, our heroes grab hold of one another and brace for death. The sound of angry voices becomes more deafening; the teens bury their faces in a huddle. Suddenly the sound stops. There is no sound at all.

After a few moments, Jay raises his head. He looks over his shoulder to see a Hun soldier holding a spear an inch from his face. Everyone and everything is frozen, motionless. Time stands still except for Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Evie, Doug, Gwyn, and Brent who look around in confusion. They stand in awe at the scene; they are surrounded by villains with angry and horrible expressions on their faces.

Sitting on a tree branch just a meter away is an owl. The owl tilts its head briefly; it begins to speak "I need your help."

"What?" the group says in unison.

"Archimedes?" Mal asks.

"I am not the real Archimedes, I am simply the interface for the Emergency Time Jump System." The owl says. "Like a hologram."

Brent snaps his fingers and points at the bird. "Like Jor-El." He says confidently. Nobody reacts to what Brent says.

The owl continues "As you know the school was built three hundred years ago, it was converted within the last twenty years however from Adam's castle to this preparatory school. What you do not know is that Merlin secretly installed magical safeguards within the foundation. Merlin hid mystical stones in the building during the renovations. The same stones he used when constructing Stonehenge."

"Why?" Evie asks puzzled.

"Merlin knew Fairy Godmother's wand was too powerful to be left unprotected. It has the ability to destroy the world. If such an event occurred the school's Emergency Time Jump Protocol would activate. The magical energy stored inside the school allows a onetime jump into the past and back, in order to prevent the end of the world. You get one chance, there's only enough magic for one attempt." Archimedes explains.

"Merlin sure thought of everything," Jane says impressed.

"Actually it was Archimedes, that old man is so scatterbrained." The owl says under his breath.

"What do we have to do?" Ben asks bravely.

'Archimedes' explains. "You will be sent back two decades in time where you must retrieve five magical objects. These objects, when combined can counteract the wand's magic. That time period is the most opportune time to collect the objects. The world is counting on you."

Carlos asks sheepishly "But, why us?"

"Is Ben not the noble and brave king? And are these not your most trusted knights of the round table?" Archimedes asks.

The teens look at each other quizzically. "Brent and Gwyn can come as well," Jay says jokingly.

By some weird technical parameters, they were now tasked with saving the world.

"But who is that guy?" Mal asks while pointing at the mysterious man in the sky. He is frozen in place, wearing black and purple armour, the wand held above his head mid-spell.

"I do not have that information at this time, the system simply detected the threat and activated." The owl hoots.

Evie quickly pulls out her mirror. "Magic, Mirror tell us why? This villain would attack from the sky?"

The mirror reveals the cloaked man is, in fact, Aurora's father King Stefan.

"But he died years ago, didn't he? Maleficent killed him when Aurora was small." Jane says.

The mirror explains how Stefan befriended Hades in the underworld. They share a mutual desire for power. Stefan wanted to rule over all men, while Hades wants to be the ruler of the gods. Hades granted him life again and the abilities of a powerful warlock. The conditions of the arrangement are that Stefan rules earth but must use the wand to revive the Titans and help them destroy Zeus. Stefan wishes to destroy all world leaders, starting with King Ben. Also, he wants revenge on Maleficent and any of her progeny. This causes Mal to fidget nervously.

Archimedes begins speaking again "If you are successful you will all return to this exact moment. Now here are the exact locations of the objects, this is what you must do…"

In the sky Stefan remains motionless; his eyes suddenly dart in the Descendants direction. He watches as they discuss the plan. In a flash of white light, the adolescents disappear. Stefan's eyes burn with hatred.

* * *

The King and his "knights" materialize on the deck of a pirate ship. The pirates begin shouting in surprise and draw swords. The protagonists grab swords in turn. An amazingly choreographed sword fight dance routine erupts on the ship. Carlos runs the length of the ship sliding between legs and jumping over pirates. He spins the steering wheel as he runs past, the ship turns sharply knocking their opponents to the deck. Brent swings around the ship using various ropes sword fighting pirates as he does. Doug ties up three pirates with a cheeky lasso. He cuts a rope securing a corner of a sail; the sail violently flaps in the wind flinging the men into the air.

The pirates are rounded up and kicked off their ship, marooned on a desert island. The captain of the ship, the famed Dread Pirate Nolan swears revenge on the youths.

Ben approaches the steering wheel, grabbing it he triumphantly shouts "Let's Go!" but the ship remains motionless ruining the moment. Ben looks around puzzled. Doug begins lifting the anchor and adjusting the sails. Ben awkwardly gestures for Doug to steer.

The Descendants sail away planning their next steps. Evie has helped accessorize everyone so they all look stunning in their new pirate garb. As they travel, Evie and Doug explain everything they learned in their history and piracy classes. Doug gives everyone a lesson in sailing: so they can operate the ship without him.

They follow 'Archimedes' Map to a small island inlaid with colourful gems. Brent and Gwyn jump off the ship onto the island. The gems change colour as they step on them, they walk to the centre of the island. The ocean begins to split in front of them, revealing the seafloor. Standing upright in the sand is a trident. Gwyn grabs it and pulls it from its place.

"Thanks, Poseidon!" Brent yells. "We'll bring it back when we've saved the world." They walk back toward the ship. Several crabs and an octopus wave at them as the water crashes back to its place.

"That was the easy one," Gwyn says cheerfully.

"Thanks to you," Brent says. Brent bows elegantly to Gwyn. "Not just the Princess of Thieves but also the Queen of Pirates." Gwyn laughs and pushes him.

Gwyn hands the trident to Mal. Mal uses the trident to control the weather. She fills the sails with wind and pushes the ship forward with torrents of water. The ship sails very quickly towards Camelot.

* * *

Mal and Ben step onto the shore. "How will you meet up with us?" Evie asks Mal.

"We're allowed to use magic on this mission right, Ben?" Mal asks devilishly.

"If it's to save the world it's okay. It won't hurt in this time period anyway, everyone is magic-ing" Ben says with disgust.

Jane reaches into her lunch bag and procures a carrot. Tossing it into the air she begins casting a spell.

"Bibbity bobbity boo." She sings.

The carrot is transformed into a bicycle. After several attempts, she gets it right. The carrot finally takes on the form of a speedboat.

Ben and Mal wave goodbye to their friends as they walk into the woods. "So how do we get our hands on Excalibur?" Mal asks rubbing her hands together.

Ben explains as they walk "We have to find the Lady of the Lake. She should be around here somewhere if I remember correctly."

As they walk the path through the forest Mal asks "We've gone back to before Arthur was king?"

"Yeah, it's a strange enough place in our time, in this time it's archaic," Ben says while looking at the map. They walk around for 20 minutes. Ben is trying to hide that he is lost.

Mal reaches out to grab the map from him, as she takes a step closer toward him a brown and red squirrel scurries past her feet, squeaking wildly. The red squirrel chases the brown one up a tree and out of sight. Mal hears their chattering in the distance.

After looking at the map Mal points to a small river. "If we follow the river downstream it will lead us to the lake." She decides. They follow the sound of running water.

As they come to the edge of the river they see something very strange, floating down the river is a wolf. The wolf is lodged in the trunk of an old log, his head poking out the top and his body the bottom. They follow the floating wolf downstream. The wolf slips out of the log and quickly darts away into the woods.

Mal and Ben reach the lake. They both look out, staring at the calm cool water. Mal and Ben's pristine reflections stare back at them. Ben shouts "Lady of the Lake! We ask you for the sword Excalibur, to save the world." The lake remains still for a long time, "We will return it when we're done." Ben says faintly.

A watery hand erupts from the still surface. It grabs hold of Mal and pulls her in. Mal splashes frantically; Ben leaps in and rescues her. He carries her to shore and they both sit down on a rock recovering from the shock. At the same time, a woman rises out of the lake. Laughing she says "You really should learn how to swim at some point." She says to Mal. She produces Excalibur from her flowing ensemble.

"You're just giving it to us?" Ben asks.

"Yah. I've been waiting here for like a couple hundred years to give it to a noble king. You're close enough and you need it to save the world so here." She says holding Excalibur out.

"Thanks, I guess," Ben says grabbing the sword. He attaches it to his belt and proceeds to ring water out of his shirt. Mal glares at the woman as she combs her fingers through her blonde hair.

The Lady of the Lake gives Mal a short swimming lesson.

"Thank you, Lady of the Lake." Ben and Mal say together. Ben and Mal bow formally to her.

"Please call me Jillian." The woman says.

Ben and Mal return to the speedboat and head towards their friends.

* * *

Evie and Doug walk down the ship's gangplank onto a dock in New York City. They hail a cab and beeline to their destination. They find the store they're looking for, and walk through the door. A bell chimes as they enter a cluttered antique shop. Doug and Evie quickly check to see if anyone is around. Evie whips out her mirror to find the trinket they're after. She follows it behind the counter. She pulls out an old black box, opening it revealing a tiny metallic dragon. Its tail is curled so it can be worn as a ring. A man walks out from the back of the store. He wears a long dark trench coat and brown shoulder length feathered hair.

"Are you stealing from me?" He asks incredulously. "I am the world's most powerful magician, Balthazar Blake! You would have an easier time stealing the Declaration of Independence." He says chuckling,

Evie and Doug turn on their heels and begin to run. The man does a two-finger whistle and immediately a large golden mechanical eagle flies through the door and lands blocking their exit. The bell above the door chimes pleasantly as Doug and Evie fall to the ground in shock.

The man begins walking towards them "I need that ring to find Merlin's successor so we can…" he begins to say but he knocks over an old urn. Its lid clangs on the floor. Suddenly the man begins to turn into sand and is sucked inside of the urn. The lid closes and the urn stands itself up again as if nothing had happened.

Doug and Evie slowly get to their feet a little confused. They eventually explain their story to the eagle. The ring comes to life and crawls up Evie's arm; it jumps from Evie to Doug's shoulder. The eagle and the dragon agree to help them. The four leave the store but unbeknownst to them, two mice were also in the store.

One wears a fabulous purple fur coat and hat, the other wears a little red jacket and cap. Miss Bianca and Bernard, 'the Rescuers' heard the story as well. They leap into action to help these children; they scurry out of the shop and climb aboard an albatross. Doug and Evie fly out of the city aboard the mechanical eagle as the mice and albatross follow.

* * *

The ship sails northwest to Agrabah.

Jay and Lonnie step off the ship and head for the city. "We have to find a glove or something?" Lonnie asks.

"Mozenwrath's Gauntlet." Jay corrects. "It's in the Cave of Wonders, so we need the scarab beetle from my father."

The two of them enter the city and make their way through the marketplace. Overhead a young man leaps from rooftop to rooftop, guards chase him swinging their swords as the boy craftily dodges them.

They sneak around the palace wall. Lonnie checks for guards, she gives Jay a nod and begins running at him, Jay handsprings Lonnie into the air. Lonnie just catches the top of the wall with her right hand, she climbs up. She reaches down to help Jay over as well.

They move stealthily into the palace, Jay leads the way to Jafar's secret chamber. The grab the scarab beetle and a wacky musical number begins. They sneak behind Jafar's back and around the palace just keeping out of sight of the guards. They climb up the wall and prepare to leave but high above, a tiger begins to roar at them from a balcony. The guards turn and see them. The pair runs towards the market.

The musical number continues as the guards chase them through the city. Jay and Lonnie nimbly duck and dodge the guards doing parkour. The meet again in an ally but the guards suddenly corner them. Lonnie swipes two swords from the guards, she tosses one to Jay.

Jay and Lonnie go back to back as the guards surround them. Jay and Lonnie fight in perfect tandem and defeat the guards. It is just like that scene from The Last Jedi. One by one the guards become humiliated in battle. One is struck with a flower pot, one gets trapped in a barrel, and the last guard's pants fall down after jay slices his belt. The guards run away in embarrassment and fear.

Jay looks over at Lonnie with wonder in his eyes. "You should be on the R.O.A.R. team." He says.

"They would never let a girl on the team," Lonnie says dismissively.

Jay continues looking at Lonnie fondly; he rubs his chin in thought. The two head into the desert to find the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Jane reluctantly uses the trident as Carlos, Brent, and Gwyn sail the ship. "I'm having some trouble here," Jane shouts over the sound of the waves.

"You're the only one with magic abilities!" Carlos shouts back. "We're almost there." He reassures.

The ship approaches an island on the horizon. Floating above the island is a giant glowing crystal.

"Atlantis!" Brent says with a gasp.

"We just need a small piece of the heart of Atlantis," Carlos says from the crow's nest.

As they approach the island, an enormous wave crashes into the side of the boat. A monster lobster emerges from the ocean. It grabs the ship with its claws. Brent and Gwyn hit the deck as the ship suddenly lurches to a stop. The monster squeezes the side of the ship as the wood begins to make snapping and cracking sounds in protest.

Gwyn and Brent stand up and stare at the animal in amazement. "Well do something. It's a big animal, make friends with it." Gwyn says frantically as she looks from Brent to Carlos. They try to talk to the creature but to no avail.

"I think this thing's mechanical!" Carlos yells.

The ship begins to take on more and more water. Brent looks at Jane and Carlos. "Gwyn and I will distract it; you two go get the crystal quick."

Carlos and Jane take the trident and jump into the lifeboat. The boat hits the water hard; the trident propels them towards the island like a rocket. Brent and Gwyn fight the monster with arrows, spears, and swords. They swing on ropes around the monster and the ship. The Lobster swings its claws in the air trying to catch them.

Jane looks back at her friends. Wanting to help them she sheepishly raises the trident in the air. Out of the depths rises a Kraken. The Lobster releases the ship and turns to fight the Kraken.

Brent and Gwyn do their best to repair the boat and bail out the water. The ship rises and falls with the waves created by the monstrous battle. The Kraken wraps its tentacles around the Leviathan. The Leviathan begins shooting lasers out of its face.

The Atlanteans stop and stare at the monsters fighting in the ocean. Carlos slips into the crowd unnoticed. Jane watches from the small boat. She comments "Everyone has white hair, like Carlos."

Carlos grabs a small blue crystal from a mysterious fish shaped vehicle. It looks to be made of grey stone-like material. Carlos sees a man climb aboard one and put a crystal in its ignition. It comes to life and begins rising into the air. The man flies away on the fish motorcycle. Carlos grins mischievously.

Out in the water, the Leviathan shoots its laser through the Kraken killing it. The Kraken quickly sinks, the Leviathan turns back to the wooden ship. It fires its blue laser beam through the hull of the ship.

Brent and Gwyn hold hands. The Leviathan raises its claws into the air. Brent and Gwyn look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately. The Leviathan hammers the ship into pieces. The ship promptly disappears into the sea.

Jane and Carlos are flying towards them aboard the Atlantean vehicle. They cry "Noooo!" as their friends disappear before their eyes, tears streaming down their faces. They hover over where the ship once was, looking for their friends. The Leviathan again rises out of the ocean. Only this time it begins to fly. It spots the small craft carrying Carlos and Jane.

It begins chasing them. It reaches for them. The two bob and weave through the air as the Leviathan shoots more lasers. Jane is beside herself with sadness and panic. She raises the trident towards the killer machine; the tridents energy shoots into the water. Slowly the water grows, creating a thousand foot tsunami. It moves toward the monster. The Leviathan is swallowed by the wave disappearing.

But the wave continues, heading for the city.

Before it reaches the island, the queen of Atlantis merges with the crystal at the city's centre, an enormous blue force field forms around the island. The wave crashes over the entire island.

In a matter of moments, there is nothing left but the calm ocean. Atlantis sank. Jane and Carlos sit stunned hovering in the air after watching the whole disaster. After a while, Carlos says "They would want us to finish the mission." Jane wipes tears out of her eyes and holds tighter to Carlos. They fly back towards Auradon.


	4. Descendants: Divinity War Part 2

Ben and Mal arrive via camels to meet Jay and Lonnie in the desert. Jane and Doug fly in on their Atlanteans craft, then Evie and Doug land shortly afterward aboard the mechanical eagle. The group wave as the eagle takes off again. Jane and Carlos tearfully recount what happened to Brent and Gwyn.

Jay combines the two pieces of the scarab; the beetle sparks to life and shoots through the air. The group follows its trail of light to a particular sand dune. The beetle dives into the sand. The Cave of Wonders rises. The sand forms the powerful feline's head and opens its mouth before the VKs revealing a staircase. Ben stands at the foot of the stairs, raising his voice he says "We only need Mozenwrath's Gauntlet, just that one thing to save the world."

"You may enter, but touch nothing else." the cave/cat growls.

The group nervously walks down the steps. They clutch each other frightfully as they walk past mountains of gold and treasure. They begin searching for the Gauntlet. Jane's hands shake uncontrollably. You could cut the tension with a knife. This is the most dangerous part of their mission. The Cave could kill them all in an instant.

Ben spots the Gauntlet resting on a pillow atop a pillar. Mal reaches cautiously for the glove. Stefan suddenly steps out of the shadows behind the pedestal. Mal gasps. Somehow he knew their plan. He jumped through time to meet them. He picks up the Gauntlet and slides his hand in. He forms a fist, turning to glare at the youths.

The heroes raise their weapons and prepare for a fight. The cave begins to rumble and shake. Holding the wand up Stefan restrains the mighty Cave of Wonders.

Mal glances over her shoulder to find her friends frozen in place. Stefan has stopped time. He begins pacing around Mal. He admires the glove on his right hand savouring the moment. In his left hand is Fairy Godmother's wand. Mal watches him intently; this might be the end for her and her friends. She doesn't notice as the lizard Maleficent crawls out of her bag.

"Long before you were born, your mother and I were enemies." Stefan begins to monologue. "I was the most powerful King, King of all men. But compared to your mother, Woah! That, that's real power, but what did she do with it? Nothing. All she ever did was torture me and my family, for what reason? An invitation to a baby shower?" Stefan says feigning shock.

"I'm not my mother. Your fight is with her. Just let my friends go." Mal pleads.

"I'll deal with your mother soon enough. She was powerful but you… even she was no match for you. I know how you stood up to her when she escaped the Isle. Think of what you could do with that power." Stefan says wickedly.

"That's not who I am. I don't want power. I don't use dark magic." Mal says firmly.

"You already do," Stefan says. He snaps his fingers and Mal's hair becomes purple. Stefan grins, he snaps his fingers again. Mal's eyes glow green. "Don't deny who you are," Stefan says stepping back into the shadows. He lets out an evil laugh. Mal's friends begin to move again. Mal clutches at her head feeling strange.

"Mal?" Evie asks concerned.

Mal becomes surrounded in purple smoke. She transforms into an enormous purple dragon. She takes flight and begins breathing fire, at her friends! She circles around them trapping them in a ring of flame.

Mal lands amongst her friends who run in panic. She swipes at them with her claws. Carlos grabs her tail trying to get her to stop.

He shouts "This isn't you Mal!"

"We're your friends!" Jane adds.

Mal raises her tail and tries to whip them with it.

Carlos and Jane duck under it and run.

Lonnie taps her sword against Mal's front claws "Hey over here!" She says.

Mal turns to face her. Jay stares Mal in the eyes and says "He is messing with your mind. You got to fight it, my father could never hypnotize someone with strong willpower."

"Just focus on us and snap out of it," Lonnie says hopefully.

Mal looks at them for a moment; she lets out a roar and swipes at them with her clawed hand. Lonnie and Jay roll out of the way, avoiding death by inches. Ben leaps forward meeting her claws with Excalibur. Ben's muscles tense as he struggles to block her mighty attack, her hand remains locked in place.

Evie and Doug stand behind Ben confidently. "Just be yourself," Evie says.

Ben meets her eyes and says calmly "It doesn't matter who your parents are, you're good Mal."

Mal stops. She blinks several times. Her eyes stop glowing.

She turns to Stefan, and lunges at him! Stefan sprouts powerful leathery wings and launches into the air avoiding the dragon's attack.

Mal takes flight after him. Mal's friends let out a cheer. All the Descendants attack at once. Carlos points his crystal at Stefan striking him with blue energy as he darts around the cave. Jane sends shockwaves out from the trident sending Stefan tumbling downward; he recovers from the fall and catches Mal with an uppercut. Mal crashes into the roof of the cave.

Doug points the ring at Stefan; he telekinetically pulls him into the ground. Ben slashes at him with Excalibur, Lonnie and Jay with their own swords. Stefan stands; he sends all three flying with a flick of his hand. Mal blankets him with a wall of fire. Everyone combines their attacks again.

Stefan stands defiantly, enduring the attacks. Jay shouts "It's not enough; we need the gauntlet as well."

Doug pulls at it with the rings magic; the gauntlet begins to slide off Stefan's arm. Suddenly it stops and slowly slides back on. Stefan casts a spell and transforms into a Hydra. He rushes at Mal biting her with his multiple heads. He throws her across the room. She lands hard. Her body puffs into smoke and she returns to normal.

Ben watches in horror. He lets out a roar and leaps at the Hydra swinging Excalibur. He begins cutting off Stefan's heads. More grow in their places. Ben loses control in a fit of rage, fur erupts from Ben's skin, horns form on his head and he becomes a full beast. Ben lands back on the ground behind Stefan. He turns to see Stefan now has 30 heads snarling at him.

In one rapid strike, Ben disappears under the Hydra's hand. There is a loud rumble as the monsters full weight comes down onto the king. He is killed instantly.

Stefan picks up Excalibur with his claws. He next whips his tail bashing into Carlos and Jane. They fall to the ground. Stefan steps on them making a crunch sound. He retrieves their crystal and Trident.

Simultaneously the heads devour Evie and Doug. One of Stefan's tongues pulls Merlin's ring from its teeth. He adds it to his collection.

He reaches down grabbing Jay and Lonnie with his two hands. He throws them in opposite directions. They collide with the sides of the cave. Lonnie hits the ground with a dull thud, after landing she lays motionless.

Jay hits a pile of treasure, gold coins cascade in all directions around his crater. Jay's impact with the metal is excruciating. His insides feel like broken glass. He opens his mouth to scream but there is no air in his lungs. He collapses.

Stefan becomes human once more. Holding all the objects aloft Stefan casts a new spell. He magically combines them all in a flash of light. He now wears a golden gauntlet, engraved with images of all the magical objects, colourful gems are embedded in the knuckles. "Finally it is mine." He says.

With all the Descendants dead he can rule the world; Stefan now possesses the most powerful magical weapon in the universe.

Maleficent looks at her daughter lying on the ground, heartbroken she slowly transforms into her original form again. She reaches out taking her child in her arms. Devastated she embraces Mal and weeps.

Stefan walks over to her. "And you…" he says. Maleficent looks up at him for a moment before returning to Mal. Stefan raises his glowing fist preparing to destroy his oldest adversary.

"I was once so angry at you," Maleficent says softly. "You cut off my wings, and I cursed your daughter in return. But then I grew to love her. I realized my mistake far too late. I wish I could take it all back."

"Don't try and apologize, because I won't accept it," Stefan roars.

Maleficent continues "I just wanted to tell you that I understand you. Power and revenge were once all I lived for. But I saw for a moment, the truth. The only real life worth living is one where you love. I loved your daughter Stefan. And I loved my own daughter." Maleficent presses her forehead to her child's. She closes her eyes waiting for Stefan.

He just looks at them.

Maleficent whispers to Mal "You taught me what love is, and that good is stronger than evil. But I was too late."

Jay opens his eyes. He takes a painful breath. He raises his head and looks around; he sees the mountain of gold and the trail he left as he slid down it. He props himself up on his elbows. Slowly he drags himself along the floor; he ignores the awful aches in his bones and his body telling him to stop.

He sees his friends lying around the cave, dead.

Stefan's back is to Jay, he is staring at Maleficent and Mal." It doesn't matter anymore," Jay thinks. "I won't last much longer." He crawls across the cave floor past hordes of treasure. If only his dad could see him now. His father had raised him all his life to seek out opportunities like this. Steal the treasure; get the magic, rule the world. Nothing else mattered, nobody else mattered. But Jay ignored all of that now. Now he crawled toward what he cared about, the only thing that really mattered.

He crawls up to Lonnie's body. Tearfully he holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry."

The two mice Bianca and Bernard approach Jay, pushing a lamp towards him. He glances down at them. The rodents squeak at him and step backward. Jay picks up the lamp and looks at it blankly. He absentmindedly runs his hand over it. He gently releases it. It drops to the ground. He continues crying.

In a burst of energy, Genie shoots out of the lamp and begins singing.

"You ain't ever had a friend like me…" He sings.

Jay breaks down, even more, crying uncontrollably.

Genie stops singing and dancing. He leans over Jay and Lonnie. Woefully he says "I am so sorry kid, I can't…"

"Bring people back from the dead. I know." Jay finishes.

Genie clasps his hands together and looks down solemnly for a minute. He sees Stefan out of the corner of his eye when he spots the gauntlet his face changes. He leans over Jay's shoulder again. He says "If you had the legendary reality gauntlet, however, you could bring people back to life."

Stefan stands quietly, a puzzled look on his face. Maleficent meets his gaze. "Don't make the same mistake I did. You think you'll be happy when you rule the world. But it's worthless if you're alone. Be with your family again, your granddaughter"

"Leah and Aurora!" Stefan says his expression becoming warm.

Maleficent kisses Mal's forehead.

Mal's eyes open. She gets up. "You're alive," Maleficent says hugging her daughter, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Stefan looks down at his bare hand. He turns around to see the gauntlet on Jay's hand.

Ben, Gwyn, Brent, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Doug, and Lonnie walk up and stand beside Jay.

Jay says "I wish Stefan had no magic abilities."

Genie snaps his fingers.

Stefan's armour falls off his body. He falls to his hands and his knees. Jay points the gauntlet at him. Stefan looks up sadly at Jay. Jay shoots energy at Stefan and in an instant, he is gone.

"Did you…" Jane begins to ask.

"I teleported him," Jay says.

"To the Isle?" Ben asks.

"I figured he wanted to be with his family, so I sent him back to his time. Let's just say he did not die in his fight with Maleficent."

"The Isle isn't the perfect solution," Evie says gloomily.

"I should really do something about that." Ben thinks aloud.

Mal joins her friends.

Maleficent watches them all joyfully. "I choose good," she says. Mal and Evie wrap their arms around her. Everyone celebrates in a group hug.

"I never want to lose you guys again," Jay says.

"You still have one wish left," Carlos says.

Jay looks at the lamp, he rubs it and Genie energetically joins the group. "I wish we all stay together forever," Jay says sweetly pulling Lonnie closer.

"As a rule, I can't make people love each other," Genie says awkwardly.

"I'm confident we all have a happy ending," Evie says.

"I wish we could see how our lives turn out though?" Jay says.

Genie grants the wish. Everyone begins to see a vision of the future.

Years have passed. The Descendants are all adults. Jay and Lonnie are passionately in love, both world-famous Olympians holding gold medals in every sport, except archery.

Gwyn is unmatched in archery at every Olympics. She and Brent enjoy married life as King and Queen of the jungle. Together they constructed a super-technological utopia akin to the movie Black Panther. An entire city that exists harmoniously with nature, filled with gorillas, endangered flora, animals and people.

Evie is the world's greatest clothing designer, creating stunning fashions for all occasions. Her husband Doug works closely alongside her while fathering their seven children. Jane and Carlos both design clothing and run the company when they aren't volunteering at the Auradon Animal Shelter. Other notable employees include Dizzy Tremain and the Mad Hatter's niece Victoria.

Ben is the greatest king in history. He eventually lowered the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, transformed the slums, opened the island up to the rest of the world, and integrates a majority of the criminals back into society.

Mal is a glorious and beloved Queen, praised as the headmaster of Auradon Prep. She also strived to educate all young people, founding the world's largest public library; she beatified the kingdom with her art museum and many public murals. As well as being a great mother.

Maleficent restored her relationship with her daughter and lives nearby. She educates people about protecting the environment as well as her home the Moors. She spends what time she has with her grandchildren, singing, and working in her garden.

The Descendants are all happy and healthy and the world is a better place because of them. Everything you ever wanted to happen to the Descendants happens. The whole earth is good, peaceful, and perfect. The way John Lennon imagined it could be.

The group's vision fades away and they are left standing on the school lawn. They are teenagers again and the world is how they left it. The armies are frozen in place and the Titans are attacking Olympus.

Archimedes looks pleasantly at the team. His beak forms a smile as he nods happily at the group. "You did it!" he says taking flight from his perch. Landing gracefully on the gauntlet he takes it in his talons and carries it out of Jay's hands.

The glove starts to glow as Archimedes points it at the Titans. The Titans expressions change from anger to confusion as they are suddenly sucked into the sky by mystical vortexes. The monsters spin around and around in a blur of colour, their limbs uselessly flailing. They take their places in the stars and turn into constellations once more.

Hercules looks over at the owl and cheerfully shoots him a thumbs up, he returns to the top of Mount Olympus.

Next, the bird transports Madame Mim and all the criminals back to the Isle of the Lost; he restores the barrier, returns the magical objects to the museum, and undoes all the damage Stefan caused.

"The vision of the future that you saw is not set in stone. It is only one possibility. Your future is still up to you." Archimedes says.

Using the gauntlet he recharges the school's time circuits in case of another emergency. He then reaches the glove's magic backward in time.

"I have returned the ship to those pirates and fixed the changes you made to the timeline, all except for Stefan," Archimedes explains as he moves the Gauntlet in a flourish.

"Thank goodness!" Jane says relieved. "I felt so bad about the Atlanteans."

"Yeah, that's sort of a fixed point in the timeline. I'm not changing that." Archimedes says offhandedly.

"What?" Jane says shocked.

"Officially this whole event never happened," Archimedes says as he turns Maleficent into a lizard again.

Mal watches disappointedly, she gently picks her mother off the lawn and looks at her in her hands. "My Mother was purple, you made her green." She says to Archimedes getting exasperated.

"That doesn't matter, nobody will notice." The owl snaps back. "Besides I'm going to erase all your memories."

Before any of the VK's react the gauntlet sends out a flash of white light. Archimedes erases everyone's memories and then disassembles the Gauntlet. Each of the legendary magic relics is returned to their original times and places.

Time resumes.

Audrey briskly marches past in a huff. The group look around a little confused.

"What was I saying?" Mal asks.

Chad runs after Audrey shrieking loudly "No Audrey! Please! Don't go! We can work this out."

Fairy Godmother walks towards the group sidestepping around Chad. She begins speaking to Evie "I want to thank you again for donating your mirror to the museum Evie." Evie smiles and pulls it from her purse.

Handing it to FGM she says "Sure no problem."

FGM locks eyes with Mal and approaches her. "Remember we talked about your spellbook as well Mal?" She extends her hands expectantly.

Shaking FGM's hand Mal reaches behind her back with her other hand and pushes the book deeper into her bag.

"I left it in my dorm. I'll definitely bring it tomorrow." Mal says.

FGM stops, her face becomes annoyed and puzzled.

Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and Evie begin to discuss dresses for cotillion. Carlos walks up behind Jane. He nervously speaks up "Hey Jane?"

She turns to him.

"Ah... um." Before he can say anything a girl runs up to Jane.

"Jane. Audrey has just left to go on vacation and the decorating committee desperately needs you."

She pulls Jane away leaving Carlos standing there.

Evie and Doug rush away to start designing clothes for cotillion. Lonnie follows excitedly making suggestions.

Jay walks up and rests his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Let's go to practice." He says. They turn and leave. Jay looks behind for a last glance at Lonnie.

He turns and winks at the camera. He remembers.

Maybe he just got lucky and his memories were not fully erased. Maybe his father had trained him from a young age to resist mind control magic. Maybe he just wasn't smart enough for his memories to be erased.

Ben kisses Mal on the cheek and apologizes "Sorry I have a council meeting in a few minutes I have to run." Mal nods and he turns away.

"Wait, Ben?" she says. He looks back. "You want to have a picnic by the lake next week?"

"Do Ogre's like cheese puffs?" he says. "I would love that. You don't have to do anything fancy you know?"

Mal wave's goodbye then nervously rests her hand on her spell book. She turns to go to class.

Some paparazzi rush up to her and begin taking pictures. Fairy Godmother promptly chases them away.

The camera flashes blind Mal for a moment.

She closes her eyes. When she opens them, they glow green.

The End.

The Pirates of the Caribbean Theme plays over the credits.

We see Brent and Gwyn have left school once again and are sailing around the world looking for adventure.


End file.
